Starco Collection
by MissingFinger
Summary: I will update this frequently, don't worry.
1. A Different Type of Magic

**Hello! A collection of Starco stories and AU's just for you! I will update often, and please leave a review! Enjoy!**

My first story is an AU of Harry Potter with Marco as Harry and Star as Luna Lovegood. I'm sure this and the stories to follow have been done before, but too bad! Enjoy this story, entitled: A Different Type of Magic.

Marco Diaz was annoyed, which was not unusual. He had many things to get on his nerves. Ludo Malfoy and his friends were often harassing him. His parents had been killed by the Dark Lady Eclipsa when he was a baby. And even his best friends, Ferguson and Jackie, had trouble understanding him sometimes. But none of these many trials was the reason he was angry. He was mad because he had Potions with Professor Chaosus Snape. He hated Snape, who always seemed to call him out for no reason. Not only that, but Malfoy was his favorite student. Sighing, he slumped down at his usual seat, where nobody usually sat. Not today, though. A girl in slightly torn Ravenclaw robes that had a slight sprinkling of pink glitter on them sat next to him. She had long, flowing blonde hair and a

devil-horn headband. Two bright pink hearts decorated her cheeks. She gave Marco a sunny smile and held out her hand. He shook it reluctantly. "Hi!" She chirped. "I'm Star Butterfly! Sooooo nice to meet you! You're Marco Diaz, right? The misunderstood bad boy who lived?" Marco was confused. "Um... I'm pretty sure it's just "The Boy Who Lived", not... Uh...what you said." "Well, you look like you're trying to be a bad boy with the whole angsty teen vibe you have." Star smiled slyly. "What?!" Marco sputtered angrily. "I'm not _trying_ to do anything. I am a bad boy." "Nah." Star smirked. "You're way too cute to be a bad boy." Marco blushed. Snape smashed his metal hand on Marco's table. "Class has started." He hissed. Snape was one of the few non-humans at Hogwarts School. He was a Septarian, a gruesome creature that looked half human, half lizard. His experiments had caused him to blow off his arm, and he had melted his eye with acid by accident. He was pretty ugly by this point. "Diaz." Snape snarled. "Did you even listen when I told you what potion we're brewing today?" Marco slumped in his seat. "No, sir. Not exactly." A crooked grin slithered across the torturous teachers' face. "Ludo, I presume you were listening." Snape growled. A gloating sneer hovered on Malfoy's face. "Of course, sir. We are brewing Lethal Potions." "Very good." Snape replied.

"Suck-up." Star muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Snape heard her. Whirling, he faced Star. "Care to repeat that, Butterfly?" He said, his voice deathly calm. Marco held his breath. He had mixed feelings about this situation. On one hand, this girl was kind of annoying and she made him feel weird. On the other, she was turbo-cute and no one deserved the wrath of Snape. To his surprise, Star lept to her feet. "I _will_ repeat it. Ludo Avarius Malfoy, I challenge you to a duel, you slimy suck-up." Snape chuckled. "I accept." Malfoy grinned wolfishly. Snape nodded his approval, and the duel began. "Stupefy!" Malfoy yelled. Star easily dodged the poorly aimed spell. She pointed her wand at him and used a spell that caused the entire room to giggle. "Narwhal Blast!" She shouted. Nothing happened. The students tittered. "Please use real spells, Miss B-" Snape was cut off by a horned, aquatic mammal flying from Star's wand and smacking Malfoy in the face. Malfoy thudded to the ground. Bursting into tears he fled from the room. The class burst out laughing as the babyish bully ran away. "Great job!" Marco smiled. Before he knew what he was doing he had embraced Star. He quickly pulled away to see her smiling coyly at him. She pecked him a kiss on the nose. Class ended and Star sauntered from the room. As the rest of the class (including a lovestruck Marco) left, Snape rubbed his temple. "Another productive lesson..." He murmured, sighing.

 _FIN_

 **Hope you enjoyed! Will update soon!**


	2. True Feelings

**Hi, guys! This story isn't an AU, just a little Starco sweetness for all you shippers out there. I call it "True Feelings."**

Marco had many feelings when he looked at Star. He wondered how one girl could be so beautiful. He felt companionship for his best friend. But most of all, he felt head over heels in love. Star understood him like nobody else did. She was trustworthy, she was funny, and she was kind. Not only was she all these things, but she was just so adorable that Marco wished he could just cuddle up with her and stare into those riveting ocean eyes.

Star had many feelings regarding Marco as well: the same ones he had for her. One day, the two were hanging out together at the park. They were sitting on a bench in companionable silence. Star's hand slowly edged over to Marco's and gripped it tightly. Marco wrapped her in a hug and suddenly they were kissing, their lips softly brushing over and over again. When they stopped, neither let go of the other. That is how much they love each other.

 **Hope you like part 2! More soon!**


	3. Torn Apart

**This is AU takes place after the world has been devastated by nuclear weaponry. Hideous mutants are the common populace, and few uninfected live among them. I call this tragic, dark tale: Torn Apart (Those who get emotional, beware).**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil.**

Marco Diaz ducked as the mutant leapt. The slimy abberation smacked into the cold, steel wall of the warehouse. It resembled a human with an elongated, snout-like face brimming with teeth. It's body was a mess of green slime. And to top it all off, gnarled talons grew from its hands. It lunged again at Marco, clawing wildly at the teenage boy. Marco deftly dodged once again. The creature grabbed him by the hood of his shredded, black sweatshirt. A million thoughts shot through Marco's head, and the main one was ' _Good-bye, cruel world.'_ However, his heart was not brutally ripped from his chest as he had anticipated. He dropped to the ground as the monster flew back onto the floor, as if an unseen force had smacked into it. He turned to see the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She had long, flowing blonde hair and a dark green devil-horn headband. She wore all black: her skirt, leggings, tank top, and spiked boots were all the color of night. She landed another hard blow to the beast, which gave a screech that sounded like a car accident. With a final stomp from the deadly soles of the girl's boots, the mutant collapsed and melted into a pool of chemical sludge. Brushing a stray hair from her eyes, the girl looked at Marco. For a moment, he was dazzled by her combat skills and her enormous, adorable blue eyes. The girl snapped her fingers. "You alright?" She asked. "Yeah! Fine? Um, yeah, I'm great, better than ever..." Marco sputtered. The girl gave him a strange look. "I'm Star." She said. "I'm Marco." He replied. "We need to get to shelter before more mutants show up." She grabbed his hand. Marco blushed. Star pulled him out of the derilict warehouse. She led him to a steel trapdoor that clearly led to an underground bunker. She knocked on it with a tightly-balled fist. "They better hurry up. If any mutants show up, we're goners." She was oblivious to the fact that she hadn't let go of Marco's hand. Marco wasn't, however. He was nervous and sweating. No girl had ever held hands with him. He _had_ lived with his parents in a bunker, but two years ago, the mutants had killed them. He had wandered the dangerous Outlands, which were rife with mutants and toxic chemicals. He had been able to find an abandoned convenience store to subsist off of, and since then he had been dreaming of family and someone to love. A muffled voice rang out from behind the trapdoor. "Password?" Star sighed, rubbing her temples in exasperation. "I don't have time for this. It's me! Star! Let me in!" There was a pause. "How do we know you're not a mutant?" The voice said. Star groaned. "Mutants can't talk, Janna." "Oh, right." The voice replied. The door opened to reveal a girl with short, dark brown hair dressed in varying shades of gray. "Why do you have a boy with you? Is he your-" She started. "No!" Star snapped. The normally calm girl lost her cool demeanor. "I met him five minutes ago. I mean, he's cute, but I barely know him!" She flushed red as she realized what she accidentally said. "I mean, I didn't say that! I barely know him!" "Umm...You guys are holding hands." Janna said. Star looked down at her hand, which was grasping Marco's tightly. She cursed under her breath, pulled away, and stomped into the bunker. As Marco followed her and Janna lower and lower, one thought crossed his mind. _This is going to be interesting._

 ** _Hope_ you enjoyed! A sequel will be added to this collection soon, don't worry. ¡Adíos!**


	4. First Date

**Hey, all! This is a quick little Starco blurb, not an AU, but the sequel for Torn Apart is in the works!**

It was their first date. Marco had been too shy to ask Star out, so she had asked him instead. Marco was in the same gray suit and blue tie he had worn on his first date with Jackie. He couldn't resist wearing his cape over it, even though he knew it was a just a meat blanket. He waited patiently for Star. She had broken up with Tom about a month ago, and they were planning to meet at Lava Lake Beach, even though it brought back tragic memories for Marco. Seeing Star and Tom kissing had killed a part of him inside. Marco shuddered at the thought. He suddenly heard sobbing. Not Star sobs. These were gruff, bear-like cries. ' _River.'_ Marco thought instantly. He followed the sounds to the Royal Bedroom. The king had his face buried in a pillow, which was drenched with tears. Queen Moon was by his side, patting him on the back. She looked up when Marco entered. River's face remained in his pillow. "Hello, Marco. Poor River is just having a…bittersweet moment." Moon said. River lifted his face from the pillow. His face was red and tear stained. He leaped from the bed and wrapped Marco in a tight, suffocating bear hug. "Oh, Marco! You'll be a great son-in-law..." He wept. Marco flushed red. "What? Me?" He sputtered. At that moment, Star entered the room.

 **Hope you liked! This will have a sequel too, don't worry. :)**


	5. Torn Apart 2

**Here it is- the sequel to Torn Apart. One more will be released soon. WARNING: Contains Jarco!! Don't worry, obviously this is a Starco story. Just be patient.**

Marco followed Janna and Star into the dark recesses of the bunker. The stairs seemed to go on for miles. The walk was in silence, except for Star grumbling angrily under her breath. She was still embarrassed about being caught holding hands with Marco. 'He _is_ really attractive.' She thought. 'Those warm, chocolate brown eyes, those toned muscles, that charming, adorable smile... Ack!' "Shut up, me!" She accidentally said that part out loud. "What?" Janna asked. Star flushed angrily. "Nothing." Janna snickered. The trio finally reached the ground floor. There were three other girls at the bottom. The first had enormous, poofy green-blue hair. The second had a throbbing bite mark on her forehead. The third had leaf green eyes and a seashell necklace. Upon laying eyes on Marco, she gave him a flirtatious smile. Star noticed this and frowned inwardly. Star introduced the poofy-haired girl as Kelly, the seashell girl as Jackie, and the girl with the bite mark as 'Spiderbite.' Marco gave a meek wave. Star went off into a corner to sulk. Janna followed, eager to see what gossip she could leach from Star (gossip was boring among five people underground). Kelly tried to nurse Spiderbite's head wound, which was oozing pus and looked like a mutant had gotten to her. That left Jackie alone with Marco. "Nice to meet you." Jackie said, holding out her hand. Marco shook it, causing Jackie to stare at him in confusion. "Um, I was giving you my hand to hold, not shake..." She chuckled. "Oh!" Marco blushed. "Okay." He intwined fingers with his newfound friend. They sat in a slightly awkward silence. Jackie stared into Marco's soft, wonderful brown eyes and Marco stared into her peaceful forest ones.

Star was pacing. She always did when she pondered an issue. "What's up, Star?" Janna asked. "I haven't seen you like this since-" "SHUT UP!" Star screamed. Tears came to her eyes as she raced to her room in the bunker. The tirade of memories hit her like a fleet of supersonic jets. She locked her door and collapsed on her bed. Sobs erupted from deep within her, fueled by grief and anger. It was Star's former boyfriend that Janna was referring to. His name was Tom, and he was the sweetest being she had ever encountered in her travels through the Wastelands. He had a rugged, bad boy charm about him, and he could also be very sensitive and understanding when she needed him to be. He had found the bunker, and he had lived there with Star and her friends. Then it happened. Apparently, the bunker was property of Scourge, a crime boss whose reputation and power had escalated after the War of Nuclear Devastation. Scourge's sycophants had attacked Tom, Star, Jackie, Kelly, and Janna. Tom had sacrificed himself to kill them so that Scourge wouldn't know that one of his shelters was being used by non-followers. Star had been broken-hearted. That was three years ago. Star was sixteen now, but the memories were still painful and she flew into a rage when they were brought up. The question still hung in the air, however: Did she _really_ have feelings for Marco? Yes.' She decided. 'I may as well just tell him now. I'm gonna be in this bunker for a _long_ time. He'd find out eventually anyway, and keeping those feelings secret was a bad idea. It was why Tom never knew that I had a crush on him. I never said a word.' She sighed, getting to her feet. This was going to be tough, but it was necessary.

Marco had been talking to Jackie about- well, everything, really. His life before his parents were killed by mutants. His many battles against Tide, another criminal boss. The time he was almost apprehended by Scourge after he had stolen money from him. Jackie was easy to talk to, and she was _really_ cute, too. Not _Star_ cute, but cute nonetheless. Before he knew what was happening, Jackie was leaning into his chest and kissing him passionately on the lips. Right at that moment, Star walked in.

Star felt like she had been punched in the gut. It's not like she and Marco were dating, but she had saved his life! He barely knew Jackie and they were already kissing! Tears formed in her eyes. She ran from the room before she started crying.

Marco pulled away from Jackie, gasping. "What the heck was that?!" He shrieked. "I just met you!" Jackie sneered. "If you're that lame then you don't deserve my love anyway. She snapped, stomping off. Marco headed to Star's room to talk.

Star looked up as Marco, the last person she wanted to see, poked his head through the door, which she had forgotten to lock. "Get away from me!" She sobbed. Marco was hurt. "Star, I-" A loud bang caused both of them to freeze. Exchanging a glance, they raced down the hallway to the source of the noise.

Janna and Jackie were being held to the wall by soldiers in red, ramshackle armor. Marco felt his heart sink as he recognized the dagger symbol of Scourge on their shoulder pauldrons. They had found him, and now Star and her friends were going to pay. More soldiers emerged, carrying Kelly and Spiderbite, followed by a wicked, vile man: Scourge. Clothed in red robes over battle armor, Scourge's face (which was rumored to be horribly scarred) was concealed behind an iron skull mask with menacing, luminous red eyes. "Hello, Marco. Fancy seeing you here." He snarled. His voice was low and ominous. Star glared at Marco. "You know _Scourge?!"_ "It's a long story..." Marco said weakly. "Now Marco, I'm a reasonable man. But I want my money. _Now_." He pulled out two guns and pointed a barrel at Star and Marco. "Or I'll see you in hell." He hissed.

 **To be continued! Hope you liked! Sequel out soon!**


	6. Prince Marco

**Hello! MissingFinger reporting for duty! This is my first AU! In this, Marco is Prince of Mewni and Star is a normal human. There will be other changes as well, such as names and the villain. I am sure that others have used this plot, but I don't care! Enjoy, and please review!**

Chapter 1:

Star Beamlight was so excited. She got to be the buddy for the new foreign exchange student! How cool was that?! She skipped all the way to Principal Skeeves' office. Inside was a boy in a red, hooded cloak. A gold 'B' was painted on the front. The boy smiled shyly at her. Star's heart skipped a beat. He was _really_ cute. She just wanted to hug him right then and there. She found herself transfixed on him."Ah! Star! You're here." began Skeeves, snapping her out of her trance. Blushing, Star sat down next to the red-clad boy. "Prince Marco Butterfly." Said the boy, holding out his hand. Star stared, then realized he was going for a handshake. "Oh! I'm Star Beamlight." She replied, shaking his hand. "Are you really a prince?" "Yep! Crown Prince of Mewni, that's me." Star's face twisted in confusion. "What's Mewni?" "Oh, it's just another dimension." Prince Marco replied. Star stared at him, dumbfounded. "Another _dimension_!" Star gasped. "Yup! I don't really get it, either. Don't think to hard about it." Interjected Principal Skeeves. "Anyway, your parents have already agreed that Marco will stay at your house for the time being." The final bell rang. Marco and Star left the office. Several people stared at Marco's odd attire. The two headed to Star's house. "It's a bit of a walk." Warned Star. Marco smiled. "Not if I can help it." He pulled out a wand. It was covered in red cloth, so it looked almost like it was wearing a red hooded sweatshirt. The center had a small, diamond-shaped crystal that looked sort of like... Star realized it matched the little purple diamond under Marco's left eye, which looked kind of like a mole. How cute! "Wrap your arms around me." The young prince suddenly said. Star blushed. "What?!" Marco blushed, too. "No, not like _that_. Just do it, okay?" Hesitantly, Star wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Safety Seat Belt Homebound Blast!" Marco shouted. Two seatbelts shot out of the wand and snapped tight around the two. They flew through the air, Star shrieking all the way. They landed on the front porch of Star's house. The seatbelts disappeared. Star let go of Marco, gasping. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I have magic?" Marco said, grinning. Star glared. "Yeah, that could have been useful information." She opened the door. "After you, my prince." She said sarcastically. Marco bowed with mock respect. He grabbed the door. "No, after you, I insist." He said, giving her a smile that made her heart melt. She smiled back, and they entered the Beamlight home.

Chapter 2:

Marco had been with Star for about a week when it happened. He had already met Star's

parents and he fit in well at Echo Creek High.

He had decided that his room on Earth was way cooler than the one on Mewni. It had windows with actual glass! On Mewni, most windows had no glass and therefore were drafty. Anyway, Marco was fitting in well. Then, one day, evil struck. Star and Marco had decided to actually walk home(They usually traveled via magic). The weather was sunny and warm, so the foreign prince and the energetic Earthling headed for home. A cold wind suddenly gusted, and a vile man appeared. His skin was black, and he had purple, reptilian eyes. His teeth were pointed, and a forked tongue flickered in his mouth. He was dressed in a black cloak, and he drew a curved scimitar with red runes carved into it from its scabbard. "Hello, young prince." He growled. Marco narrowed his eyes. "Hello, Ophidius." He drew his wand and pointed it threateningly at the serpentine figure. Star, who had been taking karate since she was seven, struck a battle pose. Ophidius snarled and the runes on his blade glowed crimson. Spectral shapes began to circle Star and Marco. Star batted at them like a cat and a laser pointer. "No! Don't!" Marco shouted, but he was too late. As soon as she touched the circulating forms, they engulfed her whole body. They flowed down her throat, until they were all inside her. She stood, stock still, for a moment. Then her eyes began to glow red, a raw, angry scarlet light. She bared her teeth like an enraged animal and hissed warningly. "Classic Ophidius." Marco muttered to himself. "Using others to fight for him. Coward." Star attacked. She clawed and bit Marco wildly. "Ow! Ow!" he yelped. He pointed the wand at her. "Safety Bubble Prison Blast!" he yelled. Immediately, Star was encased in a bubble of yellow energy. She shrieked and flung herself recklessly at its walls, but to no avail. Marco then pointed his wand at Ophidius, who pulled out a rugged black one with a red, spade-shaped crystal in the center. Marco yelled, "Forceful Power Wave!" A blast of magic smacked Ophidius to the ground. Ophidius fired back with, "Underworld Mayhem Bolt!" A purple beam of necrotic energy narrowly missed skewering Marco. Marco used his most powerful spell. "Ultimate Midnight Strike!" A massive sword made of dark matter and constellations slammed into Ophidius. It hacked into his scales over and over. When the violent attack finally ceased, Ophidius admitted defeat. "Until next time, Prince." He growled. With that, he disappeared. Star suddenly slumped in her bubble, asleep. Marco looked over to her. He had to admit, she looked kind of adorable: Her hair in her eyes, her eyelids fluttering gently, a small smile of tired contentment on her face. He reluctantly pointed his wand at her. "Release." Star fell to the ground. She looked at Marco. "What just happened?"

 **To be continued! I know I say that a lot but I always take on a ton of projects so sorry.**


End file.
